Rainbow Dash's Flight Journal
by MysticGuitar
Summary: Rainbow Dash was given a flight journal by Twilight Sparkle, and uses it to chronicle her daily routines and activities. Rated M for later entries, and may contain mild clop, swearing and suggestive scenes.
1. May 16th: Poor Bunny

_Author's Note: I know this entry is really freaking short, and I'd like to basically apologise for that. So, here I am, apologising. _

_Future entries will have a minimum of 3 thousand words, and a maximum of 5 thousand. I want this to be as realistic and in-character as possible, and I couldn't really imagine Rainbow Dash writing a giant story. While I could go longer, it just wouldn't make sense for the character. :) _

* * *

Hey, so I was basically told to write here whenever I had something new or awesome to say. Though I tried to write a few weeks ago, but Twilight ran out of paper. Seriously, it was her idea to write a flight journal, so you'd think she would have at least kept enough paper for me to use! I mean, come on! And then she had the nerve to tell me to not waste her paper on pointless things! Seriously Twi, haven't you realised by now that everything I do is totally freaking awesome? That INCLUDES my flight journal!

Huh, come to think of it, I actually don't really know what to write in this thing. I mean, I did a couple of new tricks today, met up with Fluttershy for a glass of lemonade, and somehow managed to fly upside down without changing my wing rotation. I guess today wasn't all that exciting. I suppose I could write about Fluttershy, though I'm not sure how awesome that'll be to read. But, since I'm the only pony reading this, I guess it wouldn't hurt to include the boring stuff every once in a while.

So basically, I had just finished up my new round of tricks, when I noticed that I was flying over Fluttershy's cottage. I thought about doing a sonic rainboom to scare her animals, just for kicks, but decided to hold off, for Flutter's sake.

After catching my friend near the chicken house, or whatever that thing is called, I decided to slowly descend and lightly land directly in front of her... Heh, just kidding. I actually did 17 corkscrew twists in under 10 seconds before landing perfectly right beside her... Well, maybe not ENTIRELY perfect, but pretty damn close! Three hooves on the ground, while the fourth was.. on a chicken. Yes, I landed on a freaking chicken, directly in front of Fluttershy, okay! Don't worry, though. That little fellow wasn't hurt or anything. I tend to be really light on my hoof when landing. Though, Fluttershy was certainly convinced that I had squashed her poor little feathery friend into a pancake. She kind of overreacted, and did...the stare! On me of all ponies! Seriously, if you know Fluttershy, you know she's a yellow ball of kindness. However, the instant you do anything bad to an animal, she stares directly into your soul. It ain't pretty, trust me on that! I'm still shaking, even though that happened half a day ago!

"Heh, sorry Fluttershy. I guess I got a little carried away there"

"Oh, it's okay Rainbow. I'm sure the hen will be fine. Though, if it isn't too much trouble, could you, uh. Could you please apologise to her? It would mean the world to me if you did.. You know, only if you want to, though." Flutter.. Seriously, even when I practically kill one of her chickens, she still manages to act all kind and shy. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, it's actually kinda awesome in her own little way.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say, Shy." I said...

Huh, sorry for basically interrupting the story here, guys. But I figured I should probably mention that I really freaking suck when it comes to dialogue. I mean, this all happened half a day ago! It isn't like I remember every single thing everypony says each and every day. Besides, like I wrote earlier, today really wasn't all that awesome. So don't blame me for how absolutely boring this thing is...

Anyways, I ended up apologising to that stupid chicken, and Fluttershy invited me into her cottage for a nice cold glass of lemonade. I gotta say, drinking one of Fluttershy's awesome homemade beverages after a long day of practice really makes a mare feel refreshed. I will admit, I felt a little… frisky at that moment, though it was mostly just the lemonade talking. You know lemons, they tend to have that kind of effect on mares. Heh.

After we had both finished our drinks, I decided it was time for me to leave. I mean, I did have more tricks to do after all, and I can't exactly do them when I'm cooped up in here with Fluttershy. Well, I DID have a trick or two I could have performed on her, but I seriously doubt she would be cool with that, if you know what I'm getting at. Heheh, yeah.. That's still the lemons talking. Just ignore that!

Anyways, really sorry for how uncool this first entry was. Like I said, nothing really awesome happened today, at least not to me, which is weird, considering how awesome tends to follow me around wherever I go. I mean, it isn't like I can help it. I'm just naturally this cool!

So, I guess that's it for today. Hopefully Twilight will have more paper around next time I have something to write. Seriously, I still can't believe she of all ponies would run out of paper.. She suggested this silly flight journal idea to me in the first place! Just, come on!

Hopefully my next entry, assuming I have enough time to write one, will be FAAAR more awesome than this one! Seriously, I'm gonna go all out on this baby. I'll even try to remember more detail about my day and my cool interactions, just so I can write it all down. Hay, maybe I could even turn this into some sort of autobiography. Man, that would be AWE-SOME!

-Rainbow Dash.

ps. Seriously Twi, get your act together! I'm counting on you to be awesome, so I can make this journal awesomeer.. Awesome-er? Whatever, you get the idea.


	2. May 17th: The Prank

First off, today freaking SUCKED! As in, red light mare level suck! Seriously, I was flying, being cool and performing some awesome tricks, when I was struck out of the sky by a rogue flier. I mean, do you have ANY IDEA just how bucking painful it is to be hit mid flight by another stupid dumb pegasus!? It's just, how the flying buck could a grown flier not see me!? I look like a freaking rainbow! You'd have to be blind to not see me, and how freaking awesome I am in the sky!

So, that ended my practice for the day, and trust me, I was NOT happy about that! I was practically on fire up there!

Anyways, other stuff happened today, and I gotta admit, some of it was pretty awesome. Though, that bucking idiot really set the bar low... Whatever, moving on. See, I kinda had a little fun with Twilight today. Seriously, it's like, insanely fun to mess with that purple egghead! And you know me, when I see a great opportunity for a prank, I can't resist! And Twilight left herself wide open for my prying hooves. Hehe.

Sadly though, I needed a bit of help from Pinkie Pie to get everything set up. However, while on my way to Sugarcube Corner, I spotted a certain pony trotting along on Mane Street. See, I had never seen her before, and being a fellow pegasus, I thought I'd swoop down to say hello.

After basically landing right in front of her, scaring her half to death in the process, I couldn't help but to fall over in laughter. I mean, you should have seen the look on her face! It was priceless! Just priceless! Haha. She was like :O and I was like :D. Er, yeah.. Text faces, Pinkie taught me how to use them today. Anyways, after I had stopped laughing, she decided to say 'hello' to me. Though, it was more like "Who the hay are you" than a simple hello, but whatever. Same difference.

"Hey, uh, sorry for scaring you" I said while trying to hold back another burst of laughter. Oh, and yeah, Twilight told me to get more creative in my writing, so you'll see a bunch of he said she said stuff from now on. I mean, this is kind of an autobiography after all, so I gotta make it look awesome and official and such. Anyways, back to the dialogue.

"You.. You didn't scare me!" The unknown mare yelled defensively. "Heh, sure. Whatever you say" the awesome Rainbow Dash said while holding back more laughter before asking, "So, what's your name? Are you new or something?"

The unknown mare was taken back by this question, and seemed to frown at it while blushing lightly. I guess I have that effect on ponies, heh.

"Well, I'm not exactly new, but you're right, I don't think we've ever had the pleasure to meet before. Though, I already know who you are, Rainbow Dash." The other mare said, obviously wanting me to sleep with her. Hey, don't judge! Anything can happen when you're as awesome and cool as me!

"Well, of course you know me! I'm me after all, so it's only natural! Anyways, your name?"

"It's Flaming Bones. Though, you can just call me Bones. I'm here in Ponyville with Booth Borealis. He's a member of the Royal Guard. Basically my escort." Said Bones, though the way she said it made me think of a know it all bookworm. "Oh, and just call him Booth"

"Uh, right. I'll do that! So, are you like, royal or something?" I asked Bones, trying to figure out just who she was, and why the hay she's in Ponyville.

"Royal? Oh, no. I'm a type of doctor. I examine the remains of dead ponies and try to figure out how they died. Sometimes it's easy, and just involves a minor incision. More often than not, it requires more advanced techniques. There's even a bug guy on my team that..."

"Uh, did you seriously just say you work with dead ponies?" I asked, rather disgusted that this Bones character could stomach working with dead things all freaking day. And, a bug guy? What the hay is that supposed to mean!? Is there like a giant mutant bug working with her or something?

"Yes, that's right. I work with-" sorry, I couldn't stand this chat. I get that she's a fan of me and all, but I just had to get out of there!

"Uh, thanks for.. Yea, gotta go!" I said before flying off towards Sugarcube Corner, thankful to finally have that freak behind me.

Nothing really interesting happened on my way to Sugarcube Corner, though I did see a nice flock of birds that made me think of Fluttershy. I swear, it's like she was raised by animals or something, but you know, in a good way.

I landed directly in front of the door, and pushed it open. Mrs. Cake was tending to the front counter, a fresh batch of muffins in a tray bedside her. Unsurprisingly, Derpy Hooves was already here, sitting at a table, munching away on a blueberry and banana muffin. Boy did that thing look good, but I didn't bring any bits with me, so I'd never know how it truly tasted. My mouth was watering though, and the sweet smells of all the treats around me made me nearly have a winggasm. Yes, a winggasm. It's a type of reaction you get when... Well actually, I'll write about that later.

"Hey Mrs. Cake, is Pinkie around?" I asked the married mare.

"Oh yes, I believe she's upstairs. You're welcome to go up there, Rainbow". Man, Mrs. Cake is like the most motherly mother you'll ever get to meet! She's always so kind to me, even though I can be a tad brash at times. Though, that's kinda in my nature.

I made my way up the stairs, turned the corner to Pinkie's room, and found that she was... Clopping.

Just kidding! Man, you guys are soo gullible! Haha. She was really just sitting on her bed, talking to Gummy. Though, it would have been awesome if I had walked in on that. I mean, picture it! Her hoof tenderly moving between her legs, massaging her 'candy' while the sweet aroma of lust filled the room. I'd love a taste of that...

Anyways, I was here on a mission, and had no time for dirty thoughts. I needed Pinkie to help me with a prank, and being a huge prankster herself, we'd make for one amazing team. Hay, we already were an amazing team, our past pranks are proof of that!

" Hey Pinkster, up for a prank?" I asked while using my secret nickname for her. It was basically a mash between Pinkie and Prankster. It's an awesome name, isn't it? Came up with it myself! Anyways, she nodded in response, with an otherworldly large grin on her pink face. "Ooh goodie! Who are we pranking? Huh, huh? Who is it this time? Tell me!" She said enthusiastically. Man, I love that sugary enthusiasm of hers. I mean, there's a reason she works at Sugarcube Corner you know. She's so sweet I could almost eat her! Heh, eat her... Right, moving on. Got a prank to plan!

After I carefully told her my plan, and how I intended to prank the egghead with, well.. You'll find out a little later. Heh.

Anyways, Pinkie got to work straight away, collecting all of the 'supplies' we'd need for the prank. After everything was collected, I couldn't help but stare at how freaking many there were! And, I know you don't currently know what it is I'm talking about, but let me tell you, those things make me feel so freaking awesome every time I use them, and trust me, I use one every night! Yeah, just, let's leave it at that for now. Heheh.

"Uh, so Pinkie, just how many of those did you buy?" I asked with a bit of shock to my voice. Pinkie just giggled as a response. "No seriously, how many?"

"Well! I bought every last one in Ponyville, so I'd say.. Around one thousand seven hundred and eighty matey four" Pinkie replied with a literal bounce to her step near the end.

"Wait, so you seriously bought every single one in town? Who knew there were so many of them!" I said with a wild smirk across my face, and a couple of thoughts in my head. _"I wonder if Scoot has one..."_

"Well, there are more mares than stallions here" Pinkie said, while I quickly added, "Yea, and wanna bet that a few stallions use these things, too?" After saying this, we both bursted out into laughter.

If you haven't guessed by now, we're currently sitting on a goldmine of big black dildos! The prank was to remove each and every book in Twilight's library, and replace them with one of these big black monsters. So, when she returned from Canterlot later in the evening, she would have no choice but to be greeted by a house full of giant playful friends! Me and Pinkie would hide in her broom closet to catch her reaction. Man, this was gonna be super awesome! Can't wait to see how she reacts! Though, there was one tiny little problem...

"Uh, Pinkie.. How exactly do we get all of these into Twilights place?"

Pinkie Pie just looked at me with a crazy expression on her face, as if to scold me for my apparently stupid question. "Well silly, you put them inside you of course!" She stated, as if the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh, Pinkie? You don't seriously mean what I think you mean, do you?" I asked rather nervously. Knowing Pinkie, and how she's even more perverted than I am, she probably wanted me to actually stick that thing in me, and walk around town with a black thing poking out beneath my tail. Seriously, while I wasn't against the idea of keeping one or two of these magical black dildos for myself, which I actually ended up doing. No, really, it's inside me right now as I write this. Heh.

Still though, I'd never want to risk having others see me doing something like that! I mean, what if it plopped out of me and fell onto Mane Street, leaving a wet trail behind? That... would be the second most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

Thankfully, Pinkie had another idea in mind. A stupid idea, but at least it wasn't perverted. "No silly filly, I meant to put it in your Rainbow Space! You know, like my Pinkie Space? Hehe" she said with a large yet dirty grin, obviously aware of what I was thinking. "Uh, Pinkie? I kinda don't have a Rainbows Space." I admitted, to which she replied with a loud yet shocked gasp, and somehow seemed to levitate for a second before landing back on her hooves.

"Serioussslly?!" Pinkie said while emphasising the later part of the word. "Yea Pinkie, seriously. You're the only pony I know that can do things like that. Honestly, it creeps me out sometimes" I admitted. "So, uh. How ARE we gonna do this? Can you carry them all yourself?"

Pinkie nodded, and began to... How do I even describe something like that!? She sort of just, inhaled every dildo in the room through her mouth! It was kinda disgusting, yet oddly sexy, too. I mean, nopony else can inhale one thousand, hundred, seven.. Buck, I don't even remember how many of these she bought, but if was a lot! "Uh.. Pinkie? That was awesome and all, but it's around eight o'clock now. Twilight gets back at nine thirty. Can we go now or what?"

"*pant* Lead on, Dashie McDashinton!"

With that, we both walked towards the back door, as to not raise suspicion with the Cakes, or any of the customers currently in the store. Once we were both outside, I took to the sky to scout the area ahead, and provided Pinkie with all clear signs indicating that it was safe to move up. While there were some mild disturbances, such as running into the Cutie Mark Crusaders, everything else was smooth flying, and in Pinkie's case, smooth walking to the library.

Once we had arrived, I flew in through the balcony window and unlocked the door so Pinkie could enter. See, for whatever reason, Twilight locks her front door whenever she takes a visit to Canterlot. I honestly don't get why, as it isn't like any pony here is gonna run up and steal all of her books or anything. I mean, we are kinda doing just that, and replacing them with dildos... But that's different! This is a prank, not a robbery!

However, before I could really do anything, Pinkie told me to stay outside so she could get the library prepared. According her, only she can organize everything so the floppy dildos stack properly on the bookshelves. This actually pissed me off quite a bit, as I REALLY wanted to help set it all up. I mean, it was my idea, plus the thought of touching a ton of dildos seemed kinda fun! But whatever, they were inside of her Pinkie Space, and I'm sure if I actually did try to help, I'd gag the instant all of those giant black things rocketed from her mouth... At least, I sure as hay hoped they came out through the same hole. Gah, even thinking about the other possibilities... Moving on!

Ten minutes of ultimate boredom later, Pinkie tells me to enter. What I saw was... Magical. Simply looking at all of the dildos neatly stacked around the library brought a tear to my eye. This was by far my best, biggest, and coolest freaking prank EVER! Though, I did notice that some of the dildos had an unusual pink color to them, but knowing Pinkie, I decided it was best to not question. Hay, she probably used them, and thought of her awesome rainbow friend to get her off. I mean, it's possible you know! I am awesome, and ponies always fantasize about me! At least, I hope they do. No, no, I know they do! How couldn't they? I'm one of a kind awesome!

"So, now what? Huh, now what do we do?" Pinkie asked. "Uh, I guess we wait. Twilight should be home any minute now, and this place is perfect! I'll get the lights, you make room for me in the closet!" I said in a raspier voice than usual, given my excitement. "Okey dokie lokie, my rainbow artichokey!" Pinkie exclaimed.

We didn't have long to wait before we heard the clopping of hooves in front of the door.. Heh, clopping... Anyways, the keyhole turned a light purple, and the door opened up. Twilight walked into a very dark library, not knowing of what was waiting for her when she turned on the lights. "Ohmygosh, I can't freaking wait! The suspense! Gah, turn it on already, Twilight!" I whispered lightly under my breath.

And just like that, the lights were on! Twilight stood frozen in the centre of the room, gasping at first, and then swearing loudly. "What the buck is going on here!? Are these... Buck, they are! They're bucking dildos! But, how the hay...rainbow, has to be... I'm going to kill her! WHERE THE BUCK ARE MY BOOKS!?"

I couldn't hold it anymore! I just couldn't stop myself from laughing! Oh my gosh, that reaction was freaking perfect! So bucking perfect! I bolted out of the closet to claim my prize. This was just too damn sweet, and the way Twilight looked at me when she saw me leave the closet... Just, freaking perfect! The anger, the confusion. Ohmygosh, words just can't describe how... "Wait, what?"

Before I could finish my last thought, I was raised up into the air by Twilight's purple magic. Mind you, I was still laughing my flank off at her reaction, and didn't happen to notice an evil grin spread across her face. Pinkie, on the other hand, noticed. She ran out of there as fast as she could, screaming "bestprankeveranddontkillhertwilightkbye!" This just made me laugh harder. However, I soon let out a yelp as I felt a sharp pain between my legs, "Uh, Twilight, what are you.." Twilight then interrupted me. "WHERE. ARE. MY. BUCKING. BOOKS!?"

I then felt the pain between my legs again, and looked down to see Twilight ramming one of the giant black dildos into me. She was obviously pissed, and I expected that. I just never really thought she would go as far as to rape me! Yet, I kinda liked it, in some weird bucked up way. It hurt, yet it didn't. Still, even if I kinda enjoyed it, I didn't want my friend to be this freaking angry! So, I decided to come clean. That is, to _come_ clean..again. Yeah, I was really into this. Heh.

"Twilight! Stop! Your books are safe! Please, Pinkie has them! Just please stop!"

Twilight relaxed at my words, and loosened her magical grip on me, and I fell to the floor with a painful thud. The look of anger in her eyes had turned into a look of lust.. She wasn't planning to do anything else, was she?

To my disappointment, she wasn't. "Oh Rainbow, I am so sorry! I don't know how I could do something so horrible, especially to a friend! I was just so angry. To see all of my books gone like this...it hurt, and something inside me snapped! Please forgive me!" Twilight, officially crying her eyes out, apologised to me wholeheartedly. The look of lust no longer upon her, with only sadness and shame remaining in her eyes.

I couldn't go right out and tell her that I enjoyed every minute of it, so I basically tried to comfort her instead. "Twi, I didn't mean for this to go so far! It was just supposed to be a harmless prank, I swear!"

Eventually, Twilight got her books back, though she had to chase a fearful Pinkie around Ponyville before she could get them. I actually had to help, and tackled Pinkie, telling her that Twilight was no longer angry. It took some convincing, but she quickly bounced back to her usual self, literally, bounced.

So that's it, entry number two to my soon to be world famous flight journal. I guess I should end with some kind of awesome tagline or something, but I'm really tired, and honestly kinda sore right now. So, I'm just going to go to bed, and call it a night.

Can't wait to see what awesome things tomorrow will bring!

-Rainbow Dash.


	3. May 18th: A New Evil

According to Rarity, Twilight has been publishing my flight journal entries to some kind of newspaper in Canterlot, as to basically chronicle my daily life for all of Equestria to read... I suppose it makes sense, considering how awesome my life is. I just hope you're all reading this for the epic daily adventures of yours truly, rather than the more... intimate stuff. Oh, and Twilight? Since you're obviously gonna be the first to read this, I just wanted to again apologise for the prank I did on you the other day. I went too far, and I promise to never use any kind of _toy_ in any of my future pranks... _Well, at least not when pranking you, or when your books are involved. Heh. (Unless you want me to) _

So anyways, today started out like any other. At least, it did for the most part. I mean, I woke up, stretched out my wings, and was about to grab a bowl to make some cereal, when my new big black friend caught my eye. It was still slightly wet from last night, and was sitting on the floor of my cloud home. "Heh, I guess I should probably wash this thing" I spoke out loud, which is when I noticed that Tank, my pet turtle, was sound asleep on a pillow that had fallen off of my bed and onto the floor. "_Rainbow, Tank is a tortoise, not a turtle"_ I heard Fluttershy say in my head. I couldn't help but to let a tiny grin spread across my face after realising that I made that mistake again. Seriously, I just don't see the difference!

Anyways, I was preparing to wash the dildo, which was still glistening with my fluids, when I started to remember last nights events. The pain I felt, mixed in with the pleasure. I was completely vulnerable to Twilight's will and anger, helpless and weak. I've never felt so open before in my life, and honestly? It felt good. As in, really freaking good! I wanted to feel like that again, and soon. While I gotta admit, simply replaying the thought in my head made my insides twitch, and I felt a warm sensation throughout my body. However, I had no time to do anything about my urges, and had to feed Tank and myself before heading out to Ponyville to meet up with my friends. Though, I was tempted to just shove this thing right back inside of me, and moan like a mare in heat, forgetting about all of my responsibilities and just letting myself go. "There's always later" I said with a sigh before continuing on, finishing my morning ritual and heading out the door and soaring down into Ponyville.

The flight to Ponyville was rather dull, the ache inside of me still present, corrupting most of my thoughts while I flew almost subconsciously to the streets below. When I was just above the rooftops, I spotted a familiar face looking up at me, waving at me with a big toothy grin spread across her orange filly face. Scootaloo was trying to get my attention, probably so she could try to impress me with a new trick on her scooter. She was my number one fan after all, and I honestly really liked her. She reminded me of myself when I was her age. Spunky, energetic and always getting into trouble, while still remaining loyal to her two best friends. I'd bet she would even risk her own life to save them, though I hope she'll never have to.

On my way down to greet her, I decided to perform some cool tricks just for her private viewing. I did a few corkscrew twists, loops and wing maneuvers, and finished up with an awesome upside down landing, using my wings as legs. I purposely landed facing away from her, allowing my rainbow tail to dangle, giving her a clear view of my marehood, before flipping myself into the air and doing a 180 spin and landing perfectly on my hooves. She had a look of embarrassment in her eyes, but that was quickly replaced by excitement after she noticed me staring directly at her.

"Wow! Rainbow, that was AMAZING!" Scootaloo yelled at the top of her lungs. "Glad you enjoyed it, Scoot! So, how was the view?" I asked slyly, and chuckled by her uncharastically shy response. "Uh, it was.. Well, your tail kinda.." She started to say with her eyes focused on the ground, before I interrupted. "Heh, it's alright, Scoot. So, don't you have to go to school or something?" I asked her, purposely trying to change the subject.

Honestly, I have no idea why I did that. With the whole prank thing, and the dirty thoughts I had while flying down, my perversion kinda took over for a sec. I just couldn't control myself, and may have just traumatized Scootaloo for life. To my surprise, and relief, she didn't seem to be taken back by what she just witnessed, and answered my question with that usual sense of spunk back in her little filly voice. "Oh, school? Yea, I kinda gotta be there soon, but then I saw you, and figured, what the hay! I'll be a few minutes late, but will get to talk with one of the coolest ponies around!" She said with a smile that reminded me a lot of Pinkie Pie, given how huge it was. However, that smile soon turned into a playful grin. What she said next, and the way she said it, made my gut sink a little. "Besides, I got to see you perform a new _trick_, and could practically _feel_ the _heat_ of your _rainbow_"

I couldn't believe my ears! That little filly just teased me! Scootaloo, the tomcolt pegasus that looks up to me as an idol, just showed me a darker side to her usually peppy personality. If not for her age, I'd likely have my hooves all over her and make her scream my name in pleasure. "Gah, why am I thinking like this?" I thought loudly to myself. "This isn't right!"

Trying to change the subject again, I politely asked Scoot to head to class, and gave her a mini lecture about the importance of school, and even threw in a joke about flight school. "Just be thankful you're not yet old enough to attend flight school! If you fail your final flight exam, you'll be put into a giant machine and get turned into a rainbow!" While Scootaloo giggled at this idea, I cringed at the thought. Even though it was nothing more than a fictional concept written by some famous colt a few years ago, the idea seemed very unnerving. There's just so much truth thrown into that story, it makes me sick to actually think that some of it may be true..

"_But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it _

_With the help of the magic of a pegasus device"_

While deep in thought, Scoot decided to make a joke of her own. "Hehe, okay Twilight Dash! Thanks for the lecture, and the silly story. I think I'll head to class now. Was cool seeing you again, Rainbow!" And with that, Scootaloo was off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My mind was still reeling from the possibility that the 'rainbow factory' could be a real thing. I mean, it obviously is, but the idea of rainbows being made out of young fillies and colts? That's just... unthinkable! Sure, there really is a giant section in the weather factory that is hidden away from the public. Even I don't have clearance to enter, and just like the story says, it really is hidden behind darker electric clouds... What's worse, no pony truly knows just how rainbows are made! "Uh, Rainbow? Are you okay?"

Twilight interrupted my thought, a worried expression on her face. "Uh, yea. Was just thinking about something, Twi. So, uh, just how long have you been standing there for?" I asked nervously, making sure she didn't see the little trick I performed for Scootaloo. Sadly, my hopes were tossed out of the window fairly quickly. "Rainbow, I saw you and Scootaloo talking a few moments ago. I also saw what you did in front of her. That was very inappropriate, even for you." She said sternly. I could have sworn I heard a bit of lust in her voice as well, though I was probably just imagining it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea Twi, I'm fine. Really. Just had a weird chat with Scoot, and ended up telling her a story I read one time that got me thinking. That's all, nothing to worry about" I stated honestly, hoping that she would drop the subject right then and there. "Oh, well if you're sure you're fine, I suppose I won't push. Though Rainbow, do you think we could maybe talk later? About the other night?"

The memories of my prank gone wrong flooded my mind, while a nervous heat rampaged throughout my body. I really didn't want to talk about that with anypony, let alone with Twilight. Though, I suppose talking to her about it was unavoidable, and I may as well get this over with as soon as possible. "Sure, what time do you want to, uh.. talk?" I said with hesitation. "How about at noon? We could have lunch together at my place."

Gah, eating lunch together at the scene of the crime? Not exactly looking forward to that, but what choice did I have? This was Twilight, one of my best friends in the world. I'm loyal to our friendship, and could never turn her down, no matter how embarrassing or painful the outcome, I'll be there for her till the very end.

"Fine, consider it a date! I'll see you then, Twi!" I said with a toothy grin, only for Twilight to blush at my words. Heh, she really can be quite cute at times. _"Maybe, just maybe..._" No! Can't think like that again, not about her! That's how I got in this mess in the first place. Well, not entirely that specific reason, but you know what I mean.

"Uh, right. See you then, Rainbow." She said while trotting away from me at a steady pace, leaving me alone again in the middle of Ponyville.

"Gah, what the hay am I gonna do now? It's only ten, so I've got two hours to kill!" I muttered to myself. "I'm pretty sure pranks are out of the question, and I'm not really interested in becoming one of Rarity's mannequins again. So, that leaves Applejack and Fluttershy." Other ponies had begun to stare at me, likely thinking I had a couple of clouds loose in my head. I mean, I was kinda talking to myself while standing in the middle of the street. However, before I was able to give them a proper piece of my mind, I noticed Derpy Hooves trotting towards me.

"Hey Rainbow! I've got a letter for you!" Derpy spoke enthusiastically while searching through her satchel of letters. "Ah! Found it!"

Derpy then gave me a dark blue envelope with an unusual emblem on the wax seal. "I've never seen that design before, any idea who it's from?" I asked curiously. Derpy seemed to get unusually sad by my question, while both of her eyes focused on the envelope intently. "Not a clue. It just arrived at the post office, and had no return address." Her eyes 'derped' up again, one focusing on me, the other still on the blue envelope.

"Well, whoever it's from, it looks important. Thanks for delivering it to me, Derpy!" I said while smiling at her. She really was a nice mare, even if she was a bit of a klutz at times. "You're welcome, Rainbow!"

Just as she was about to turn and fly away, she looked back at me. "Say, do you happen to have a muffin on you?" She asked with one of the most serious expressions ever, both of her eyes scanning me intensely. I simply shook my head no as my response. "Dang, I could really use a blueberry and banana muffin." She then flew off without saying another word. _"That mare must have a muffin for a brain" _I chuckled at the thought, before remembering that I had a letter to open.

Now, since I'm a pegasus, opening letters wasn't exactly an easy task. So, I decided to head on over to Twilight's place, knowing that she had at least a thousand letter openers. I honestly never understood why she had so many, as she always just used her magic to open them. But whatever. Hopefully she won't mind me dropping by earlier than planned.

The flight to Twilight's library was uneventful, and I managed to get there in under 15 seconds. However, before I was able to knock on her door, I was tackled to the ground by two large stallions from the Royal Guard. At least, I thought it was the Royal Guard, until I noticed that their armor was a pale shade of blue, and had unusual markings all over. The one mark that caught my eye was of a large red snake circling around a dark blue crescent moon. The moon itself seemed to sparkle, as if it had somehow trapped a dozen stars within its' nightly grasp.

"Get the BUCK off of me, you pervert!" I screamed, hoping that Twilight would come out to see what all of the commotion was about, and rescue me. By now, the two overpowering stallions were searching every corner of my body. "Where the buck is it, you filthy cloud bucker!?" The jerk closest to me roared. "Yeah, we know you have it! So just give it up, or we'll use additional force!" The other stallion yelled, a smirk of pure evil spread across his face.

"TWILIGHT, HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could handle, and fortunately, this time it worked. Twilight came running out of her library, looking for the source of the scream. The two stallions were quickly levitated off of me, a purple glow covering their bodies. However, before either of us could do anything further, the stallions vanished in a puff of black, red and blue smoke.

We entered the library, Twilight calling out to Spike to organize an urgent meeting with the other element holders. Once we were both alone, Twilight started to look me over, making sure I hadn't been harmed in any real way. Thankfully, the only injury was a minor scrape just below my left wing, though my ego did take a fairly big hit.

It didn't take long for everypony to arrive, startled and fearful expressions on their faces. Twilight soon spoke up with an urgency in her voice. "Thank you all for coming. As Spike has likely already told you, Rainbow Dash was attacked." This earned a few gasps from the other ponies in the room, while Pinkie Pie visibly deflated. All eyes were now on me, which just made me feel even more ashamed that I was unable to handle myself in a fight. Sure, I was outnumbered, and they were far bigger than me, but I am still _me_. I'm not a pony that can easily be taken down, and yet, those two flank buckers had me pinned. I felt helpless... and not in a good way.

"Well, who do you reckon attacked 'er?" Asked Applejack.

"That's the problem, I have no idea. I've never seen guard uniforms like that before." Twilight answered before directing her gaze to me. "Rainbow, do you know why they attacked you?"

I began to shake my head, before remembering that I had received a blue letter from Derpy a couple of minutes before they attacked me.

"I think it might have something to do with this" I said while taking out the blue envelope. Twilight quickly took hold of it with her magic, levitating it towards her for a better view.

"Hmm, what a peculiar seal. Rainbow, do you know who sent it?" Twilight asked me, eyes still scanning the unopened letter.

"No, Derpy said there was no return address. I don't even know why I received it!" I answered honestly, though now my curiosity was really taking over. "Think we should open it?"

The room fell silent, as all eyes in the room cycled between Twilight and the levitating letter. Some, namely Pinkie, in anticipation, while the others showing slight fear. Soon enough, Twilight opened the envelope, while making sure to keep the wax seal in tact. She set the envelope carefully to the side, and unfolded the letter within, reading it out loud for us all to hear.

_"Dear recipient, you do not know me, and if you are reading this, it means I am dead." _Twilight paused for a moment, while audible gasps filled the room. She continued. _"While this may be rather hard to believe, you have within you a very powerful element, which is why my letter was sent to you, and you alone. You represent the Element of Loyalty, which right now is the most important element in existence. Your world is about to be destroyed by a force stronger than anything of known origin, and only you have the power to stop it. Hopefully by now, you've already met the other element holders, and have gained enough knowledge about the Elements to use them properly. However, if you haven't, then I fear there is no salvation for your world, and you should dispose of this letter immediately. _

_Alright, since you decided to keep reading, I'll simply assume that you are aware of your powers. As you should already know, there was once an entity called Nightmare Moon, which you and the other elements were destined to defeat. By now, you should have already fought against her, and won. There is also Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. You, the fellow elements, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, must combine your powers and work together with the evils of your past, to form an unlikely alliance against the Venom of the Night Sky. Without your combined power, the Venom will be unstoppable, and will infect each and every living creature in Equestria." _

Twilight stopped reading, seemingly in disbelief that such an evil could exist. An evil more powerful than Celestia and Luna? More powerful than the elements? "There's no bucking way that something like that is possible!" I screamed, startling everypony in the room by breaking the silence.

It was Twilight's turn to speak up. "Spike! We need to write an urgent letter to the princess!" She called out, only for Spike to suddenly appear out of pretty much nowhere, paper and quill already prepared. Twilight then began to dictate her letter, while Spike promptly wrote it all down.

_"Dear Princess Celestia, we have an urgent matter to discuss with you that may involve the fate of Equestria itself. We need to see you right away. _

_Your faithful student; _

_-Twilight Sparkle." _

"Okay, send it, Spike"

"Uh, you sure, Twilight? It's kind of short" Spike retorted, though Twilight simply gave him what I can only assume is her version of the _stare_, leaving Spike at a loss for words. He soon inhaled deeply, and blew a puff of green fire onto the letter, sending it to its intended destination.

No more than 30 seconds later, Spike belched out a new letter, which Twilight promptly took in her magical grasp. She began to read the letter out loud.

_"Twilight, it is Luna writing. Sister is currently preoccupied with an important royal duty, and was unable to write Herself. As for your urgent matter, I have not been made aware of anything that could threaten Equestria. How certain are you of this evil? _

_'Alright guard, send it! Wait, no, don't write that!'" _

After she finished reading the letter, we all exploded into laughter by the last sentence. It was like everything bad had just melted away by the uncontrollable laughter in the room.

"Ah sure hope that guard survived" Joked Applejack.

"Yea, poor guy probably didn't even know what hit him!" I cracked.

After everything died down, Twilight asked Spike to write another letter. "Okay, ready!" He said obediently, having learned his lesson to never question Twilight, especially when it came to letters and books.

_"Dear Princess Luna. Thank you for your quick response. Unfortunately, this evil appears to be very real, and is called the Venom of the Night Sky. Rainbow Dash received a mysterious letter, and was later attacked in front of my library simply for having it in her possession. The two stallions that attacked her were pegasi, but appeared to be able to use some form of dark magic. They also looked similar to the Royal Guard. I'd rather not explain everything in a letter, so could we please meet?_

_Your faithful student;_

_-Twilight Sparkle. _

_p.s. don't harm that royal guard. His mistake really cheered us up." _

And, once again, a response was received within a minute of sending.

_"Twilight, we will be there at 8:00 tomorrow morning._

_As for the guard, no harm came to him. Though he's no longer as high a rank as he was five minutes ago. Also, while the new guard is writing this down, he has a very worried expression on his face, making sure to not make the same mistake as his former captain. It is truly quite funny." _

"Well, that letter was short and sweet" I said with a frown. Seriously, she didn't even comment on the Venom, or me getting attacked? I get that it's Luna, but come on! If it was Celestria writing, she would have had soooo much more to say!

"So, what do we do now, Twilight?" Asked Rarity, while the others nodded, agreeing to the question.

"I suppose we just have to wait until tomorrow morning. Since I have the letter, I doubt any of you will be attacked by those-" I interrupted. "Stupid bucking perverted jerks!" Twilight looked at me with a small frown, before continuing. "Anyways, I don't believe any of you are in any real danger. So, go home and rest. We've got a big day ahead of us."

With that, we all disbanded silently out of the library. While I'm sure a few of us wanted to ask further questions, we figured it was best to just wait it out. Twilight did have a point after all, they seemed to only want the letter, though that didn't make any of us feel very safe.

I suppose I'll end this entry now, as nothing else happened today. I basically just flew around for a couple of hours, practicing some new tricks, before heading home and going to bed.

Unfortunately, I never did get the time to use my big black pleasurable friend, as my mind just wasn't feeling it. Getting attacked and learning that Equestria might be in danger kinda does that to a mare... Though, come to think of it, I did think of Twilight once or twice that night , but never really went too far with my thoughts.

-Rainbow Dash.

**Hey guys, sorry for the rushed ending. I kept removing scenes from this chapter, so I could include them later on. **

**This new story arc isn't permanent, and will only have 20-50k words, which is around 5 chapters. **

**Also, for those of you reading this for clop? Yeah, I have a big scene planned out between Rainbow and Twilight in a later chapter, as well as smaller references every now and again. So, the clop is coming! **

**Also, I'm entirely new to this genre of writing, so if you have any feedback, please let me know in a pm or a review! And if you like my story, please follow and fav! **

**And yes, I seriously referenced Rainbow Factory! Love the song, and the story is just... creepy. But awesome! **


	4. May 19th: The Meeting

Have you ever been sitting in bed, bored out of your bucking feathers? Yeah, well I have! So, here I am, sitting on my flank, fidgeting my hooves around like a mare high on horse tranquilizers! I tried to think happy thoughts, hoping maybe they would ease my boredom. Didn't work! Then, I thought about exercising, which only took a quick glance at the darkness outside before I turned that down, too. I've got at least two hours until I gotta fly down to Twilights, and I have NOTHING to do! Gah!

I mean, I did manage to get a few hours of sleep, so I'm not gonna be exhausted or anything... Which is kinda the reason why I'm bored! Too early to do anything, too late to sleep.

"Alright, I've had it! I can't take this anymore!" I yelled while looking around the room for something to relieve me of this boredom. "Where the buck is it!? I know you're out there, big dildo friend of mine! Come on, show yourself, and taste the awesomeness of the Rainbow!" Man, something about that sentence seemed wrong, but I honestly didn't care. I just wanted something to help me pass the time, and clopping is a surefire way to make everything in the world _come_ faster! Heh, see what I did there? Yea, I'm cleverly awesome!

It took a while, and my house is now a total mess, but I finally managed to find what I was looking for! Well, kinda. I didn't actually find the dildo that I took home after my epic prank, but I did find a wing vibrator! "Heh, I guess you'll have to do" I said with a smirk. "Winggasm skyway here I come!"

However, before I was able to clamp the device around my wings, somepony decided to knock on my door. "Rainbow! Are you awake?" The unknown mood killer spoke from outside. Seriously, just my bucking luck! I mean, first I get attacked by two evil stallions, and now I can't even clop in the privacy of my own home? What has this world come to?

"Ugh, hang on!" Is all I could manage to say, before promptly hiding the toy, and greeting my unwelcomed guest. Though, my mood quickly changed once I discovered it was Twilight at the door, and that the sun was somehow up. I guess I spent a little bit too long searching for that damn dildo, which I've yet to find! Seriously, I had it in plain sight last night, and then, poof! It pulled a Pinkie and vanished!

"Uh, hey Twi! What's up?" I asked, a small blush on my face at having her of all ponies interrupt my morning clop. I mean, she did kinda rape me, you know. So, it's kinda awkward.

"Hey Rainbow. Can I come in?" Before I was able to answer her, she shoved her way past me, entering my house. The next thing I heard was an audible gasp, followed by some kind of incoherent muttering.

"R. ..you..how...house...mess..what...why...no...RAINBOW!" She muttered, and then screamed my name after her mind snapped back to whatever reality she came from. "What happened here, Rainbow?"

"Uh, oh that? Yea, I was looking for something, and kinda got carried away. Heh. Sorry about the mess" I said with a hint of embarrassment.

_Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask. _

"What were you looking for?" _Dammit! _

"Well, I.. It doesn't matter. Why are you here, Twi? It isn't 8 yet, is it?"

"No, but it is 7:30. We figured you would have been at the library by now, considering it was _you _that they attacked."

"Huh, yea I guess I lost track of time. Sorry about that, Twi. So, should we go down now?"

"Lead the way. Oh, and Rainbow? Please be on your best behavior in front of the Princesses. We don't want a repeat of last time, do _we_?" Twilight asked, smirking.

"Gah, how many times do I gotta apologize for that, Twilight? I mean, seriously! It happened ONCE, and it wasn't even my fault! I mean, it wasn't entirely my fault! Pinkie was there too, you know!"

"Hehe, Rainbow. Don't worry, I know you'll behave. Just wanted to see you get worked up over nothing. You're right, this stuff is rather fun!" she said, smirk replaced by a light blush. She… seriously just wanted to see how I'd react to that? I guess I'm rubbing off on her. Heh.

"Whatever. Can we get going now, or what?"

"Sure Rainbow, lead the way." Twilight replied with a sigh before following me out of the door.

The flight to Ponyville would have taken me less than five minutes, but because I had Twilight with me, it took us around half an hour to actually land in front of Twilight's library. I suppose that's the problem with slow fliers; they're so bucking _slow_!

After we entered the library, Twilight suddenly froze in her place, allowing me to promptly shove my unsuspecting muzzle into her purple flank. "Princess!" Twilight screamed in shock, while I just stood there, also in shock at having walked into the backside of my studious friend. "You're early!" Twilight once again yelled.

That's when I realized that my muzzle was literally an inch away from Twilight's marehood, and it took my mind a considerable shake to snap me back, both physically and mentally. Thankfully, I managed to regain control of myself fairly quickly, though I _was_ tempted to shove my tongue inside of her, just to see her squirm. Heh.

"Uh, they're not early, Twi. It took us thirty minutes to fly here. Considering how _slow_ you were, I'm amazed it didn't take us longer." I pointed out with a smirk, while Applejack just kept looking at me with a rather devious grin on her face. "Got a problem, AJ?"

"Ya'll got a little somethin' on yer' face" said AJ, her devious smile turning into a full blown smirk. Before I was able to retort, I felt something dripping off of me. Some type of liquid. Some type of… marejuice? _This… came from Twilight..._

Thankfully, before anypony else was able to notice the unusual fluid on my muzzle, Princess Celestia spoke up.

"We have a rather important matter to discuss" she said, addressing all of us in the room, before looking directly at me. Thankfully by then, I had managed to wipe away the marejuice from my muzzle. Though, all she did was smile at me, not saying a word. _Did she know? No, that wasn't possible. _

Twilight quickly spoke up. "Uh, yes Princess. That's correct. As I'm sure Princess Luna has told you, Rainbow Dash was attacked by two pegasi just outside of my library. They were searching for a letter that Rainbow was given just before the attack, and the letter itself mentioned a Venom of the Night Sky. Do you know what that is?" Twilight asked. Celestia seemed to nod as a response, though she seemed rather distraught by something.

"I'm afraid I do, Twilight. They were once a very powerful kingdom, predating Equestria by thousands of years. There are many rumours about them, but little actual knowledge. All we know for certain is that they rose to power in a very short time, and vanished just as fast as they appeared."

"_Vanished?_ How could something so powerful simply vanish?" Asked Twilight as she took a few steps closer to the princess.

"Twilight, we do not know. As Sister has said, there is little that we know of them. Until today, we did not even know that they had indeed existed, thinking it of myth or legend." Princess Luna answered this time, instead of Celestia.

"Uh-huh, so why the hay did _I _receive that letter? I mean, I get that I'm the element of loyalty and all, but why send it to me now?"

"Honestly, neither one of us knows the answer to that, Rainbow Dash. Rest assured we will do everything we can to find out, but until then, I urge you all to take extra precautions. We may be dealing with an enemy of immense power, one that we know little about. So please, do what you can to remain safe, though do not make it apparent that there is a danger. Panic is not something we wish to spread." Princess Celestia said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes as a response.

After everything had been said, Princess Celestia and Luna returned to Canterlot, leaving us standing in the middle of the library with nothing to do. That is until Twilight decided to basically kick us all out.

"Well, just _what_ do we do now, Twilight?" Asked Rarity.

"I suppose we just go about our normal daily lives until the princess says otherwise." Said Twilight, before adding; "and don't forget to keep this all to yourselves."

As we were all heading towards the door, Twilight called me back in. "Rainbow, can I talk with you for a moment? In private?"

"Uh, sure Twi. What's up?"

Twilight started to levitate a fairly large object that she had hidden behind a desk, moving it towards us at a steady pace. It took my mind a second to realize what the object was, and when I did, I knew I was in for one hay of a night.

You see, the object in question? Yea, it was my big black dildo friend, the one that I was up all night searching for. The one that I never found, because apparently Twilight had somehow managed to steal it without me noticing.

* * *

And that's when I ran out of paper.


End file.
